The present invention relates to a disk cartridge including a disk-shaped recording medium such as an optical disk, and more particularly to a disk cartridge in which a biasing member for biasing a shutter locking member to a lock position is integral with a shutter, and the deformation of the biasing member due to an external force applied thereto can be prevented.
FIG. 11 shows a disk cartridge 106 in the related art. The disk cartridge 106 has a cartridge body 101 formed with a recording and/or reproducing window 102. The window 102 is openably closed by a shutter 103. The shutter 103 is integrally formed with a biasing member 104 like a leaf spring for biasing the shutter 103 to a window closing position where the window 102 is closed by the shutter 103. Further, a shutter locking member 105 for locking the shutter 103 at the window closing position (see Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. Sho 62-83274, for example).
In the above related-art disk cartridge 106, the biasing member 104 integral with the shutter 103 serves as a so-called shutter spring for biasing the shutter 103 to the window closing position where the window 102 is closed by the shutter 103, but does not serve to bias the shutter locking member 105 to a lock position. It is almost not known that a shutter locking member is biased to a lock position by a biasing member integral with a shutter.